


Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, WITHOUT the consent issues, just covering all my squick/trigger bases, reverse trope, see end notes for more details of how the love potion thing is handled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Stiles says, and Derek wishes he couldn’t hear the shake in his voice. Being pissed at Stiles is a lot easier when he’s not fucking terrified. “Okay - so we just lay low, right?” Stiles’ hands twitch through the air and Derek wants to catch them; keep them still. “Deaton said it’d wear off within a day or so.”</p><p>Yeah, right before he’d grabbed Stiles’ ass and Derek had been forced to punch him in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> For Jen who threw this prompt into the ether of Tumblr: "guys, there is a lack of love potion trope fics. just. well so close to v-day. nothing says i love you more, than running from hoards of admirers or spouting bad poetry"
> 
> Basic premise and title SHAMELESSLY ripped off from Buffy. Because Joss Whedon is god, and I love that he reverse troped before it was cool
> 
> See the end notes for details of how the love potion thing is handled - just in case you're wary of squicks/triggers.

"The one time – the _one_ time a girl _actually_ likes me-"

Derek snarls, shoving Stiles bodily through the door. "Shut up and _move_."

Stiles, to his credit, actually does as he's told for once – staggering through into the loft to pant like a marathon runner in the middle of Derek's makeshift lounge room. "Do you think we lost them?"

Derek hauls on the giant sliding door, thanking the universe he'd had the fucking thing installed after claiming the apartment. Three inches of sheet metal. Even he'd have trouble getting through the thing. "We'd know about it if we hadn't," he says, prowling over to the window to peer down onto the street. The blissfully empty street. After two hours of dodging hands and – well,  _other things_ , Derek's never welcomed the sight more.

"Okay," Stiles says, and Derek wishes he couldn't hear the shake in his voice. Being pissed at Stiles is a lot easier when he's not fucking terrified. "Okay - so we just lay low, right?" Stiles' hands twitch through the air and Derek wants to catch them; keep them still. "Deaton said it'd wear off within a day or so."

Yeah, right before he'd grabbed Stiles' _ass_  and Derek had been forced to punch him in the head.

"Oh my god, this is the _worst_ ," Stiles groans, falling into Derek's couch and burying his face in his hands. "I know I've wished that someone-" He stops and Derek feels his claws itch. "I mean, holy shit – _Scott_  stuck his tongue down my throat!"

Derek snorts which earns him a glare from Stiles. It doesn't last long. "Okay - yeah, I'm actually going to have a lot of fun reminding him of that later," Stiles says, and his grin makes something loosen in Derek's chest. It's not an alien sensation, which is both good and bad. Good because it means his immunity to the chaos overtaking Beacon Hills is holding up, but bad because – well, because _bad_.

Derek sighs, abandoning the window to collapse onto the second half of the couch. He needs more chairs. Something bigger than a fucking love seat at the very goddamn least.

"One thing I don't get," Stiles says as Derek tips his head back against the cushions and just breathes. "How come you aren't affected?"

Derek shrugs, letting his eyes slip closed. "I'm the Alpha," he says, and wow - he really does say that a lot doesn't he?

Stiles snorts. "Yeah," he says, voice trailing off like he's — fuck Derek's life — _thinking_ about it. Like there's anything to think _on_. Derek feels his shoulders tense.

"Y'know," Stiles says, and Derek can feel how much he's not going to like this. Actually fucking _feel_ it. "The spell Jennifer hit me with was pretty specific."

"You mean the one she fucked up so that everyone within a ten mile radius wants a piece of your ass?" Derek says.

Stiles sighs and Derek feels the couch cushions shift when he does. "Okay - yes, so the basic premise got reversed, but the wording-"

"Why does this matter?" Derek growls.

"Because it said 'feelings unbound'," Stiles snaps. Derek freezes, and he can _feel_ the breath Stiles takes to steady himself. "Feelings unbound meaning people who don't already have...um. Them." Derek grits his teeth. "The feelings," Stiles continues. "For, um- for me."

Derek feels his heart thump, hard. "I don't have _feelings_ for you," he growls.

Stiles sucks in a breath. "Oh my god, you're _lying_ ," he says, and Derek looks over at him sharply. He's — _fuck_ — a lot closer than Derek thought, leaning into the foot of space between them and watching Derek like he's a performing monkey nailing a particularly surprising trick. "You-" Stiles waves his hands at his face. "You do this thing, with your eyebrows - it's totally your tell and _oh my god you like me_."

Derek's sneers but — Jesus, _fuck_ — can feel his face heat up and Stiles- Stiles is suddenly _grinning_ , wide and open and fucking delighted, oh _god_.  


"Stiles-" Derek warns, but Stiles is already there, clambering over — fucking _fuck_ — into his _lap._  Derek leans back, trying to focus on fusing with the back of the couch and _not_ on how hot Stiles' thighs are on either side of his. This close he can see that Stiles' eyes have a circle of burnt gold around their edges and his mouth – _Jesus, his mouth..._

"Holy shit," Stiles breathes, staring down at his own hands where they're pressed to Derek's chest. "Is it too soon to lose the shirt do you think?"

Derek groans, and god _damn it_ , he hadn't meant for it to sound that desperate. "Stiles-"

"You're right," Stiles says. "Make outs first." And before Derek can react he's leaning down, licking his way into Derek's mouth with a hot little hum, and Derek's brain short fucking circuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear - this is love potion trope without the immediate consent issues. Stiles and Derek are **unaffected**. There are mentions of Stiles having his ass grabbed by Deaton and Scott kissing him but that's it as far as non-enthusiastic consent is concerned.
> 
> Come follow me on zee [Tumblr!](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
